


Human Emotions

by GingerMouseJack



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Biting, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerMouseJack/pseuds/GingerMouseJack
Summary: Lust and love where apparently emotions that both vampires and humans shared.





	Human Emotions

They’d been doing this for a good few weeks now, his fledgling finally embracing the darkness after all these years and moving her coffin into the dungeon room rather than that dank and tiny bedroom she’d been given by Walter. “Mmm-mastah-?” “Hm? You’re getting lazy Police Girl, The moon has been out for hours now” she’d finally woken up, all curled on his lap like a kitten, the blonde stretched and yawned despite the lack of need to and sighed before moving around so she was still curled up but now lay against his chest.

“It’s better in here... Colder, so I can sleep easier” she murmured, burying her face against the ancient vampire’s chest in a blatant show of affection that neither would admit to. Alucard himself had recently started hugging the girl while she did this seemingly lover-like night time routine and sometimes daring to pet her hair. After all, she had been a Kitten at one point even if she was a Police Girl now. “Kitten... It suits you. I can see why those human friends of yours liked it” usually the name riled Seras up but today seemed different, she wasn’t angry that he’d mentioned Simon and Eddy or her old D11 teammates but her shoulders had stiffened and the Police Girl was definitely bristling even if she kept her mouth shut for once “I think I prefer Police Girl though... Much more fun to shout out in battle, Kitten is too endearing for creatures like us my dear” the words rang true but they still hurt, she still missed being a police officer although she really liked sleeping on her master’s lap too.

The dungeon was huge, walls higher than you’d think given the door leading to the room was underground, however, the room itself spanned three floors, two below the surface and one above meaning a large window across the top of the room allowed some semblance of light in. Light that usually deterred ghouls and chipped vampires who couldn’t walk through the sunlight without bursting into flames and quite literally melting into a pile of ash and skin and blood, however the two occupants where true vampires and as such could afford the luxury of a little sunlight – the only down side being that after three hours it made them want to throw up and no one likes the stench of regurgitated blood and decaying bodies so they tended to avoid it when they could – but right now it was night time and at that point in the day where the moon was high enough to cast it’s reflected light down onto the room’s two occupants.

Seras had never been one for being articulate, physically addressing the situation was more her strong suit and so as she pulled back to gaze up into the ravenette’s blood red eyes – diluted and mixed with his natural chestnut-brown – she didn’t even think before pressing forward, fangs elongated as if itching to bite the man before her and Alucard reacts swiftly. Pulling back and the hand previously petting her hair now gripping it hard enough that a human would have been scalped had they not reacted fast enough to move with him. An irritable growl resonated within the room as a soft gasp from the girl in his arms followed suit, her eyes flickering with mischief and showing her masochistic side. Throat bared.

She was at his will and the ancient being growled again before his teeth savagely bit down into her soft flesh. Soft. Not decaying. He was glad, that meant she’d be able to survive without him. After all she had for 30 years already and only the past year or so had he come back into her unlife – in truth he’d missed her but it was with disappointment and annoyance that he felt through her memories and feelings, as he drank gulp after gulp, that she thought he’d only missed drinking her dry.

“Beautiful” he murmured, a sadistic tint to his voice as she swayed somewhat. Her back impossibly arched as her thighs had moved to straddle him to keep balance “Getting soft Police Girl? I thought you’d changed in the time I was recollecting my conscious from that Nazi-brat” it was more of a statement than she’d realized. But the lilt on his voice was off. For a moment it seemed as if the male above her, dominating her, was being affectionate..? Of course in her mind, that couldn’t be true and she passed it off as him being curious and questioning her instead of being loving. In actuality, he was extremely loving towards women such as her. Integra too. Both where strong-willed women. Both seemed to have the ability to overpower him in their own ways. Truly marvelous, he thought, here I am finally back home and yet I’m ruined by a little girl and her innocent facade.

“Isn’t it you who’s gone soft?” the petite blonde countered “Letting me share your room... Hugs on the battlefield... Pulling me closer whenever we’re together no matter if it’s in public or not?” she was right about that, since coming home he’d been insatiably jealous of Walter’s new vampiric side having had more time with HIS fledgling. His. To make matters worse Walter had developed an unhealthy attraction to the only woman in the house he was able to be near without killing. Being masterless, she’d taken him under her wing, but the boy was an idiot and hadn’t even learned anything about control the past 30 years despite her teachings or his after rejoining them and as such he literally couldn’t be around Integra for more than an hour without trying to bite her. The idea that Walter may have bitten his Seras had haunted him lately or that maybe they’d shared affections now that his body had reverted back to its younger self, but having recently drank her blood he knew she was still what he’d left. Much too proud to give herself over to just anyone.

Despite his previous thoughts, the younger of them had turned to mist for a few seconds so as to remove herself from what should have been a back-breaking hold. Using her master’s momentary distraction to her advantage just as she’d been taught all those years ago when she was still human. She took her time, eyes wondering over just where she wanted to bite before something thumped the dungeon door, dragging the beast before her from his thoughts mere milliseconds before she struck and savagely ripped at his neck with her teeth. A howl reverberated throughout the chamber as his large hands moved ever so gently to pull her forward, making sure that Seras really was straddling him. For a moment Alucard felt alive and grinned even as the door thumped again.

Moonlight trickled down across his fledglings hair and throat as it was unconsciously bared while she drank from him. Finally, she’d done what he’d asked all those years ago and the Police Girl could see how much he cared for her. In a sick fatherly way, as a possible love interest, whichever she chose he would be happy to fulfill. Before she pulled away the blonde let out a muffled moan and shifted as close as she could, practically tearing herself away by force the female vampire grinned and swallowed. She had literally ripped a chunk from his neck and the ravenette was proud as her once azure eyes shifted and molded into a brilliant red before the color bled out to reveal a golden brown with hints of blue dotted around almost like he’d sprinkled glitter into her eyes.

“Fuck-“ was all he said before his own bloodstained lips descended upon hers, he couldn’t stop himself, she was magnificent, a goddess in death just as she had been bleeding out and reaching for him to save her as she’d died a long time ago. Seras reacted instantly, kissing back with fervor, and pressing her chest against his. Her arms moved to find the best place to grip and tug and scratch while his legs spread and his now rather obvious erection pressed hard to her clothed core. They wasted no time rocking together but before anything fun could occur, the door thumped again and suddenly crashed down into their room along with some of the brickwork surrounding it. “What the bloody hell have you two-err” Integra stood shocked outside the room, clearly having not expected her two most loyal servants practically fucking and eating each other alive on Alucard's throne chair.

Clearing her throat, Integra had the decency to look away as she spoke “Get your arses upstairs for a briefing in the next twenty minutes or I’m letting Walter lose with the Geese” it was a fair assumption that she could have meant the geese out back who were literally lazing about in the mansion’s backyard lake but both vampires knew she meant the Wild Geese. Pip had somehow survived but was now in a wheelchair and had to be kept on a drip for another three months before he was allowed to walk again and there were only five original men left besides him, of course, they had recruited more men and now had an astounding 345 in total compared to the mere 200 they had before the London attack and setting Walter against them would lead to a bloodbath. A bloodbath neither vampires wanted, given they’d be left out of the fun and had somewhat grown attached to a few members of the mercenary group.

With a dramatic swish of her hair and off shoulder jacket, the older woman left to find some cigars and find a suitable room for her vampires to reside in alongside the roundtable members. The last one Alucard had seen fit to destroy with his shadow hound, Baskerville, who had almost eaten Sir Islands, as funny as it was seeing the old man scramble over the table and try to outrun Alucard’s familiar, she’d much rather not be billed for damages to his person again. The few new Wild Geese that had helped her barge down the three-inch-thick metal door quickly collected their belongings and followed the Hellsing matriarch upstairs.

Back in the now ruined dungeon chamber, Alucard merely grinned and eyed his fledgling up and down as she turned back to face him, eyes still flecked blue but now mostly brown and all innocent again. “Be mine Seras. Be my bride, you’ll want for nothing, feed on me whenever you wish, I’ll teach you dozens of tricks” he gulped, seemingly nervous as she thought it over and moved back to their previous position. He spread his legs wider as one of her hands trailed down to his leather jeans and her plump bottom lips was licked clean of blood “How about this?” she looked so damn innocent then but the ancient vampire knew it was a rouse, a mere trick to fool him and it was working “Will it fit?” he wanted her more than anything then, had been waiting 32 years for her in hopes that she saw him as more than a father figure. “We’ll have to see, won’t we? After all, you’re extremely small compared to me” the ravenette chuckled darkly, he knew he wouldn’t fit straight away but maybe after some coaxing and a few attempts he’d be able to sink into that dark abyss of hers.

Vampires weren’t meant to be capable of love. After all, that was a human emotion. But lust? No, he’d fallen for her that night she’d shot him in fear that he was one of the retched ghouls that had killed her friends, she looked so beautiful with that scared expression and had looked even better reaching out for him after he’d shot her. It was only fitting that he take away her life and given her a new one. So it was only fitting that she take away his ability to think straight and replace his thoughts with herself. Yes. They were still master and servant. Dracula and Fledgling. But he was glad to finally have a bride that willingly chose him over some poor beggar named Jonathan. Lust and love where apparently emotions that both vampires and humans shared.


End file.
